Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 18
Wybrańcy (jap. 選ば, Eraba; eng. Chosen Ones) to osiemnasty rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Adi wiedział już że i tak będzie brał udział w Zimowym Turnieju "Nieba i Ziemi" więc jako jedyny nie odczuwał presji jutrzejszym ogłoszeniem wyników. Z nudów postanowił zadzwonić do Marka. thumb|left-Yo Starcze! -krzyknął Adi. -''Yo Młody!'' -odpowiedział Mark. -''Co tam? Poddajesz się i rzucasz Sakurę, bo wiesz, że nigdy mnie nie przerośniesz?'' -Chciałbyś. -odpowiedział dumnie chłopak. -Przetrwałem Jesienny Obóz! -''Te nudy?'' -Mark zaczął się śmiać. -''Nie wiem czemu wszyscy mówią na to Piekielny Obóz? Hahahahahaha'' -Poznałem Yosuke-san. -dorzucił Dragneel. -''Oooo! Co u niego? Byś zobaczył jego młodą żoneczkę to dopiero jest!'' -Pokazał mi zdjęcie taty jak byliście w Elitarnej Dziesiątce. -Adi przełknął ślinę. -Ale mniejsza o to dostałem się do Zimowego Turnieju "Nieba i Ziemi"! -''A no tak to już ten czas...'' -w głowie Marka rozbrzmiały wspomnienia z jego lat szkolnych. -''Powodzenia Młody i pamiętaj i ja i twój ojciec wygraliśmy turnieje w swojej generacji.'' -Hmmmm... -Adi się zgubił. -A to nie Youske-san wygrał? Znaczy się przecież był Pierwszym Magiem Klasy "S". -''Ken na pierwszym roku był znacznie silniejszy od Yosuke. Po przegranej w Zimowym Turnieju Yosuke zaczął trenować jak oszalały i niedługo potem zyskał siłę równą twojemu ojcu, a jego oddanie i zaangażowanie w sprawy Sakury szybko dały mu miano Pierwszego Maga Klasy "S".'' -Mark uśmiechnął się. -''Cała nasza trójka stała na piedestale i teraz naprawdę nie wiem, który z nas by wygrał gdyby doszło do naszego starcia.'' -Po czym poznać, że ktoś kłamie? Zaczyna od słowa naprawdę. -Dragneel wtrącił arogancko. -''Hehehe... No nic dobranoc młody!'' -Branoc. -Adi odłożył telefon na biurko, po czym rozwalił się na całym łóżku. -''Mark... stałem się naprawdę silniejszy, ale to nie koniec! Zamierzam trenować jeszcze ciężej!'' ---- Następnego dnia na głównym placu na tablicy ogłoszeń wywieszono cztery listy z nazwiskami osób, które wezmą udział w Zimowym Turnieju. Tablice były przykryte płachtą, a studenci 109 rocznika z niedoczekaniem stali przed nimi. -To już dziś! -rozbrzmiał głos Ami. -W końcu! -poparła Sakuya. -Rex-senpai jest naprawdę okrutny. Mimo iż jest jednym z organizatorów to i tak nie chciał nam powiedzieć, kto się dostał, a kto nie! -Daj spokój. -Dans uspokoił dziewczynę. -Może i okrutne i podłe, ale o wiele ciekawsze, kto się dostał, a kto nie. -Mam szczęście!!! -krzyknęła szkarłatno włosa dziewczyna, która wyraźnie była spóźniona. -Sarah-chan! -rozbrzmiał głos Kary. -Kara! -Hocho szybko podbiegła do przyjaciółki Luka. -Na szczęście się jeszcze nie zaczęło. -powiedziała rudowłosa. -Przybiegłam w ostatniej chwili. -odparła mulatka. Mati spokojnie sobie stał gdy nagle wpadła na niego jakaś kobieta. -O ej uważa... -szybko jednak zmienił swoje nastawienie gdy ową dziewczyną okazała się być Paula. -Ooo, Paula! -Przepraszam! -dziewczyna natychmiast zaczęła przepraszać Sharpa. -Naprawdę nic się nie stało. -odparł zakłopotany Mati. -Prawię cię nie poznałem gdy jesteś ubrana. -Hihihihi. -Senju zaczęła się śmiać. -Z DROGI!!! -krzyknął średniego wzrostu, potężny mężczyzna, stojący między wysokim chudym mężczyzną i niskim grubym, a wszyscy studenci dookoła zaczęli uciekać. -To Diabolic Trio... -parsknął pod nosem Luk. -Diabolic Trio? -spytała Mei. -Ta. -odparł Blaze. -Trzech wielce geniuszy, którzy myślą, że siła idzie w parze z inteligencją. -Ależ przecież idzie... -wtrącił się do rozmowy inny blond włosy mężczyzna o fioletowych niczym ametyst oczach. -Ale tylko ci o szlacheckiej krwi, tacy jak ja, ty Blaze, co ktoś taki jak ty może o tym wiedzieć? -chłopak spojrzał się na Adiego i Mei. -Wiesz co. -powiedział Adi. -Nie lubię cię. Ktoś ty? -I mowa też jak z plebsu. -odparł blondyn. -Jestem Alfred Tategami! -PUSZCZAĆ UBIJĘ DZIADA! -krzyknęła Mei przytrzymywana przez Adiego i Luka. -Uważasz kogoś za gorszego bo jest biedny? -Adi uśmiechnął się. -Naprawdę ci współczuję, nigdy nie poczułeś piękna świata, który cię otacza. Nigdy nie balansowałeś na granicy życia i śmierci, nie czułeś bycia wolnym, nie czułeś że to instynkt cię ratuje. -TY! -Tategami wkurzył się słowami Dragneela. thumb-Panie i Panowie! -wszystkie kłótnie przerwał głos stojącego przed tablicami ogłoszeń drugorocznego. -Nazywam się Mikami Raito, jestem obecnym Szóstym Magiem Klasy "S". -''Jest silniejszy od Rexa?!'' -pomyślał Adi. -Pozwólcie iż przedstawimy teraz 80 uczestników 52 Zimowego Turnieju "Nieba i Ziemi". -na znak Raito, płachta zasłaniająca tablicę opadła na ziemię. -Zostaliście podzieleni na cztery grupy po 20 osób. *'Blok A': Mateusz Sharp, Paula Senju, Casey Trebool. *'Blok B': Amalia Sawa, Peter Evans, Adrian Dragneel, Sabrina Salem, Alfred Tategami, Sakuya Shiba, Sarah Hochoo. *'Blok C': Mei Tanaki, Dimitriv Magellan, Luke Blaze, Danny Fox, Kara Iries. *'Blok D': Adrian Shane, Carlos Smith, Thanv Shogi, Frank Coller -Asia nie bierze udziału? -Adi spytał się swoich towarzyszy. -Hmmmm... -Thanv chwilę się zastanowił. -Turniej organizuje Elitarna Dziesiątka, dla tego organizatorzy nie mogą brać udziału. Pewnie nikt nie przewidział sytuacji w której już od początku roku pierwszoroczny będzie zasiadał w Elitarnej Dziesiątce. -Serdecznie gratuluje wszystkim wybrańcom. -kontynuował swoją wypowiedź Mikami. -A teraz wyjaśnię zasady udziału w Zimowym Turnieju "Nieba i Ziemi". Turniej rozpocznie się za półtora miesiąca, a dokładnie 6 Grudnia. Walki odbywać się będą na najstarszej arenie Sakury- Koloseum Spadających Gwiazd. -Koloseum? -zdziwiła się Sakuya. -Pomimo tego iż wybrano 80 osób... -Mikami zatrzymał się na chwilę, nabrał powietrza w płuca po czym głośno krzyknął. -ZALEDWIE 8 Z WAS WEŹMIE UDZIAŁ W GŁÓWNYM TURNIEJU! -informacja ta natychmiast wstrząsnęła wszystkimi. 8 tą wybierzmy podczas Eliminacji. W każdym z 4 bloków znajduje się 20 osób. Toteż eliminacje w każdym z bloków rozegramy na zasadzie Battle Royal. -''Wszyscy na wszystkich?'' -zastanowił się Mati. -Jako iż istnieją 4 gruby z każdego bloku wyłonimy 2 osoby, które wezmą udział w Ćwierćfinałach. -dokończył Raito. -To wszystko tak ze spraw organizacyjnych. Od siebie tylko dodam iż życzę wam powodzenia. Macie mnóstwo czasu. Trenujcie, albo wypoczywajcie! Ale pamiętajcie podczas tego turnieju geniusze zostaną oddzieleni od ochłapów i wytypowana zostanie nowa Elitarna Dziesiątka Magów Klasy "S". -Nowa Elitarna Dziesiątka Magów Klasy "S"?! -Adi przeraził się. -Innymi słowem... -Sakuya wtrąciła się do przemyśleń Dragneela. -Im dalej zajdziesz w turnieju tym większe masz szanse na dostanie się do Elitarnej Dziesiątki Magów Klasy "S". -Eisuke-san się postarał hehehehe. -Dimitriv zaśmiał się szyderczo. -Tak, jesteśmy w grupie z Blazem. -ucieszył się Danny. -Proste zagranie, najpierw wyeliminujemy Blaze, a potem jeżeli Dragneel przejdzie to pozbędziemy się jego! ---- Wszyscy wytypowani do turnieju studenci powracali do swoich akademików by zastanowić się nad tym co teraz będą robić. Adi biegł od pokoju do pokoju by popytać czy ktoś by z nim nie potrenował. -O ej Sakuya! -krzyknął chłopak. -Choć ze mną potrenować! -Nie mogę obiecałam pomóc Marii-san. -odparła kuzynka. -Nie możesz iść z kimś innym? thumb|left-Luk już gdzieś polazł, to samo Mati, to samo Dans. Pit chce trenować samemu do rewanżu ze mną, Ami bierze kąpiel, Mei powiedziała, że ma dość treningów. -Adiemu zrobiło się trochę przykro na myśl o swojej samotności, nawet nie zauważył kiedy Sakuya przeszła obok niego. Aczkolwiek natychmiast się otrząsnął po czym, postanowił iść gdzieś samemu. ---- -Yo Kenta-san! -krzyknął Adi wbiegając do klasy Kusubake. -O Yo Adi! -odparł mag ognia. -Co cię do mnie sprowadza? -po chwili jednak coś mu się przypomniało. -A i gratulacje z powodu dostania się do Zimowego Turnieju! -A dziękuje. -odparł zadowolony. -Mam do pana prośbę, potrzebowałbym parę książek o magii. -Ooo zamierzasz trenować? -Kenta zdjął nogi z biurka, po czym wstał z krzesła i podszedł do swojej biblioteczki. -Tak! -O co konkretnie ci chodzi? -Magia Ognia, Magia Temperatury, Magia Wybuchu, coś o Magii Prędkości i Próżni gdyby pan posiadał. -Magia Szybkości i Próżnia? -Tak! -chłopak uśmiechnął się. -Zamierzam stworzyć zupełnie nowy atak! -Proszę. -Kusubake podał Dragneelowi książki które posiadał. -Przykro mi, ale pożyczyłem już książkę o Magii Wybuchu Blazowi. -Dzięki Wielkie! -odparł jak dziecko. -Sensei, wiesz może gdzie mogę w spokoju potrenować? Tak by nikomu nie przeszkadzać i by mi nikt nie przeszkadzał przy okazji. -Hmmmmm... Proponuje najbliższe wzgórze Saou. Mało osób tam zagląda, więc mógłbyś w spokoju trenować. -Dzięki wielkie! -odparł Dragneel po czym natychmiast ruszył trenować. -O EJ A KSIĄŻKI?! -A no tak zapomniałem! -Adi wrócił się, wziął książki i znowu pobiegł w kierunku wzgórza Saou. ---- thumb|180pxAdi poszedł za radą apostoła ognia trenować na wzgórze Saou. Jest to niewielki pagórek otoczony skałami i górami. Dla uozdobnienia krajobrazu znajduję się tutaj również malownicza rzeczka, zielona trawka i grzybki haLUCYnki. -Hmmmmm... -Adi drapał się po głowie i chodził w kółku. Na ziemi porozstawiał książki, które wypożyczył od Kenty. -Fajnie było by przetestować ten nowy atak. Adi rozejrzał się po wzgórzu, po czym ujrzał ogromną skałę. thumb|left-OOO! -krzyknął uradowany. -TO SIĘ NADA! -Adi ugiął się nieco na kolanach, po czym zapłonął. -Pazur Ognistego Feniksa! -noga chłopaka zamieniła się w ognista kulę zakończoną trzema sponami. Chłopak następnie przywalił w skałę wydłużając przy tym na kilka metrów swoją ognistą nogę. Niestety jedyne co zdołał zrobić to lekko ją zarysowując po czym opadł na ziemię. -Z CZEGO ONI ROBIĄ TE SKAŁY?! -krzyknął wkurzony. -Z KAMIENIA CZY CO?! I tak oto Adi zaczął swój trening poprzez próbę rozwalenia tej ogromnej skały, aczkolwiek skała była tak twarda, że prędzej stracił całą energię niż ją rozwalił. -Gah! Gah! Gah! -zaczął kasłać, po czym położył się na ziemi i zaczął spoglądać na niebo. -Piękne... -nagle promienie słońca przysłoniła Adiemu nieznana postać. -Hmmm??? -Opierniczasz się? -zapytał. -Ooo Dans. A ty co tu robisz? thumb-Chciałem o czymś z tobą pogadać. -Dans rozejrzał się po wzgórzu po czym spojrzał na zarysowaną przez Adiego skałę. -''Więc tak trenujesz.'' -pomyślał, po czym uniósł swoją prawą rękę, która zaczęła się elektryzować żółtą błyskawicą. -HARPUN NIEBIOS! -Ręka Adriana przybrała kształt trójzębu, który ten wystrzelił w stronę skały. Ku zdziwieniu Dragneela skała, którą on lekko zarysował rozprysła się na małe kawałeczki nie większe niż małe kawałeczki powstałe z małych kawałeczków. -ŻE JAK?! -krzyknął wystrzelony jak poparzony (hehehe żarcik ogień na niego nie działa) Adi, który głównie wstał z podłogi by uniknąć odłamków stworzonych przez Shane. -Jeżeli myślisz, że rozwalenie w drobny mak skały, którą ja tylko lekko zarysowałem wywarło na mnie wrażenie, albo mnie przeraziło, to niestety masz rację. -Adi! -krzyknął Shane. -Adi! -Odparł Dragneel. To jest zabawne bo obaj mają na imię Adi. thumb|left-Pomimo iż gdy pierwszy raz się poznaliśmy i wszyscy byliśmy schlani rumem, pamiętam co mówiłeś. -zaczął Shane. -Chcesz być Pierwszym Magiem Klasy "S"... ale wiedz jedno, już wtedy wiedziałem że jesteśmy podobni. Zaimponowałeś mi podczas Jesiennego Obozu, kłócić się z absolwentem pokroju Storma niezły wariat jesteś. -I kto tu mówi o wariatach. -odparł Dragneel. -Sam byleś gotów wylecieć z Sakury ze względu na swoją dumę. -He... he... -Dans zaśmiał się pod nosem. -Dostanę się do Elitarnej Dziesiątki i zostanę PIERWSZYM MAGIEM KLASY "S"! Zmierzmy się Adi! Na turnieju "Nieba i Ziemi" raz na zawsze rozstrzygnijmy co jest silniejsze, twój płomień czy moja błyskawica? -Ha... ha... -słowa te bardzo ucieszyły Adiego. -W PORZĄDKU! Przyjmuję Wyzwanie! Szczerze powiedziawszy od dawna chcę się z tobą zmierzyć. Jesteśmy w innych grupach, więc co? Do zobaczenia w głównym turnieju! I tak oto rozpoczyna się rywalizacja ognia i błyskawicy! To dopiero przedsmak Zimowego Turnieju "Nieba i Ziemi"!!! ---- Adi postanowił trenować ciężej, a Dans w tym czasie udał się do jednego z budynków w Sakurze. Na wielkim szyldzie pisało: Seminarium Magii Błyskawicy. -Jestem... -Shane powiedział spokojnym głosem wchodząc jak do siebie. -Przyniosłem zakupy. -postawił torby z zakupami na stole. -Witaj synku. -odpowiedziała ciepłym matczynym głosem niewysoka srebrnowłosa. -Nie spieszyłeś się. -A wybacz. -podrapał się po głowie. -Po drodze spotkałem znajomego. -Naprawdę nie czaję czemu chciałeś się przeprowadzić do akademika. -Tłumaczyłem ci to. Tylko przebywając z ludźmi ze swojej generacji będę mógł ich przewyższyć. -To spojrzenie... -kobieta przeraziła się. -ZNOWU WYZWAŁEŚ KOGOŚ DO WALKI?! -Dans nic nie odparł, tylko spuścił wzrok i szeroko się uśmiechnął. -GAAAAAAA!!! W kogo tyś się wdał?! -Zostanę... -Shane złapał się za serce. -Najpotężniejszym Magiem Błyskawicy jaki chodził po tym świecie. ---- Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa